A Human Moment
by StellaBlueBella
Summary: A brief glimpse into Bella and Edward's world as life takes one of it's inevitable turns. Written for the ADF Labor Day Contest  1k word limit .


**A/N:** This was written for the A Different Forest Labor Day Contest which had a 1000 word limit. Maybe someday I'll go back and fluff it without the word limit since I pretty hit the max and had to reword and eliminate some things in order to qualify. I didn't win but, it was a lot of fun. Thanks to VirginiaMay for prereading/beta'ing this little thing for me!

Disclaimer: I own nottathing

Edward wondered, as he approached Bella's refuge on the cliff's edge, if it was possible to fall further in love with this woman, even after years together? And if so, why did watching her go through such wrenching difficulty have this effect? But he would have to come back to this self-accusatory train of thought another time. Now he needed to focus on what was important, on Bella.

He liked to think he was mesmerized by the sunlight dancing in her hair – flittering hues of red and gold – but before he could fully slow his approach he knew he was procrastinating. Still, he considered himself a fool for never appreciating how truly beautiful Bella was before this moment. Like an autumn tree she only became more beautiful in the face of a long painful winter. A pillar of strength and grace always bending never breaking as she stood brave on the cusp of change.

He couldn't pretend to imagine what she felt. He could barely force a memory of his own father, let alone recall his death. Charlie's sudden heart attack was the closest Edward would ever come to losing a human parent. Over the years, Charlie developed a silent if distant appreciation for Edward. His gradual acceptance eventually deepening into a familiar love that Edward never once took for granted. But he knew his own loss was but a speck of dust compared to Bella's. Charlie was her rock, her anchor to this life. His dread to pull her out of her silent contemplation, back into the painful reality of the present, was the true source of his procrastination.

Edward made his way up the cliff deliberately. Typically out of gentlemanly duty he would've made his presence known already. He suspected the only creature Bella heard were the birds chirping their cheerful song as if to say, "_Life goes on, life goes on. We are here, we are here."_ The waves crashing on the rocks joined them, _"Nothing changes. Nothing can stay. Nothing can stay but we rock and water." _Just as he knew she was the beauty of an autumn tree he realized he belonged with cold, gray, unfeeling rocks; a so-called man who couldn't bring himself to remember his own father's death.

Bella never turned to greet Edward as he approached but she knew he was drawing nearer. She didn't need to hear him to feel his presence. This thought nearly brought a half-smile to her face. His typical male, self-perceived slyness only endeared him to her. Finally, she inhaled his sweet calming scent and decided to speak and acknowledge his presence.

"I can't tell if being here feels so odd because he's not… Here… Or if it would feel surreal regardless."

Turning to meet his amber eyes, concern flashed across her features as she read the misread his hesitance. Bringing her hand to his face she gently stroked his cheek.

"It'll be alright. This is a partof life." She sighed and then returned to her silent meditation.

He had come to comfort her but instead she was reassuring him. Humbled by her words, he let the chaffing frustration at his own inadequacy wash over him. Maybe she was only trying to convince herself?

Pulling her into his chest, he whispered in her ear, "You don't have to be so philosophical love; you've every right to your emotions."

The tight expression that drew across her face told him he'd been more challenging than comforting in his words.

"Yes, I realize that Edward. Just let me get through this evening. Then you can spend as much time as you want putting me back together again after I finally fall into a thousand tiny pieces."

He'd loved her long enough to know it was much better to be an invited guest to the inner workings of her heart and mind than it was to attempt to push his way in so he took her quip in stride and simply held her in silence. He felt a shudder and hoped for tears he knew weren't coming.

"I'm on the edge – of falling. Do you know that?"

His hushed "I do" would've been lost in the wind had her ears not been so close to his lips. It was then she finally understood that he was afraid. Of what she wasn't sure, likely many things but, that was all she needed to know.

Her voice was softer, kinder now. "I have no choice but to grieve, there is no need to push."

Gently smoothing her hair back from the wind that whipped it he promised her he knew but that he couldn't stand by and watch her fall to pieces if it could be helped.

She allowed him to hold her until the sun began to set pink over the choppy horizon.

"I love him too, you know."

Edward wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to profess his love for Charlie at that moment but as he did a single, heavy tear slid its way along the curve of her cheek. Bella made no attempt to swat it away, instead letting roll until it dropped off her chin and on to her neck where it pooled against her collar.

"Charlie loved you too. It might have taken him…. _Awhile_….. to get there but you're family to us both now.

Although he knew it would bring her no warmth, he pulled her to him once again as the afternoon air began to chill.

The crashing waves grew louder as the chirping birds became more distant_. "No one stays. We are here. Nothing changes. Life goes on. Nothing stays…. Nothing stays."_

Even though his perfect memory was infallible he still asked, "When are we due at the church?"

"Now..."

He held his hand out as she turned to face him and the rest of her life.

Their backs to the sea and setting sun, arm in arm they journeyed to give her father, their Charlie, his final farewell.


End file.
